


skirts, sweet lips and strawberry kisses

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Crossdressing, Lingerie, Lollipops, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, mentioned baekchen, sehun and jongin fuck on the kitchen counter that’s nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: Sehun dresses up all pretty for Jongin while sucking on a lollipop. Sex ensues.





	skirts, sweet lips and strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an old fic I did for another pairing that’s still on ff .net so don’t get surprised if you see this/something similar to this somewhere.
> 
> Anyways, Sekai is actually my otp in exo and I’m more than happy to have finally wrote a fic for them. Enjoy~

“Y'know," Sehun starts, pink lips wrapped around a strawberry flavored lollipop as he makes slow and sultry sucking sounds around the sugary treat. "I could really use some attention right now, Nini.”

Jongin hums in response, scrubbing at a dirty plate with a soapy sponge. "Our place is a mess, we haven't cleaned in a week."

"So?" Sehun cocks his head to the side in complete nonchalance, guiding the lollipop back to his lips and giving it a little kittenish lick.

"Tell that to me when you see rats hanging out in your closet," Jongin grumbles half heartedly and Sehun laughs, getting up from the couch and sauntering off to his boyfriend, adding a little more emphasis to his hip movements than necessary, knowing full well that he has his boyfriend’s attention.

Noticing Sehun’s antics, Jongin quickly rinses the suds off of the last dirty plate, wiping it dry with a rag and placing it to the side. "Nice seeing you here," he says, finally taking a look at Sehun’s outfit which only consisted of a white cotton crop-top that barely reached his belly button, a red plaid mini skirt that ended mid-thigh and a pair of white stockings on his legs. “What's the occasion?"

"Maybe I just wanted to give you a fashion show," Sehun smiles back at him, licking off some of the remnants of sugar on his lips and not breaking eye contact with Jongin as he inches closer to him.

Grinning widely, Jongin cheekily inserts his finger into the waistband of the other man's skirt, effectively bringing their bodies closer, their chests barely centimeters apart as Sehun takes yet another lick of his damn lollipop. “I knew you would like it."

Biting his lower lip, Jongin’s eyes fixate on the stupid lollipop that was now slick and shiny from Sehun’s saliva, watching dazedly as his boyfriend continues to lick and suck on it like there was no tomorrow— Jongin’s jaw nearly hitting the ground when he looks up to see Sehun winking at him suggestively, long eyelashes flustering up at Jongin in a way that made Jongin’s heart do a series of backflips in his chest.

"Why do I love you again?" Jongin questions in an act of pure sexual frustration, already feeling his boxers embarrassingly tighten around his crotch area.

"I'm cute, you're supposed to love me," Sehun pouts teasingly, crossing his arms over his chest and snapping Jongin’s attention to the thin material of the crop-top that beautifully hugged Sehun’s chest. “And I've been trying to get your attention since yesterday, but you were too busy cleaning.”

"That's what you get, you tease," Jongin sticks his tongue out at him and Sehun rolls his eyes, placing the lollipop back in his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue as Jongin’s hands find their way to his slender waist, wanting to keep as little distance between them as humanly possible.

"I wanted to keep it fun.” Sehun giggles, jumping a little when Jongin’s hands find their way to his butt, hiking the back of the skirt up and taking two handfuls of the perky globes that consisted of Sehun’s perfect ass, the older man giving each cheek a firm grope before massaging the flesh of said perfectly round ass through the soft cotton underwear Sehun was wearing.

"You could've just asked," Jongin grits out. "I honestly don't think we're gonna make it to the bedroom."

"Then fuck me right on the kitchen counter."

Unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down as fast as his hands could allow him, Jongin grabs his boyfriend by the shoulders and lays him down onto the shiny kitchen counter, lust clouding his vision the second he sees that Sehun was still sucking on that damn lollipop.

Oh how Jongin wished Sehun was sucking on *his* lollipop instead.

"Get rid of the lollipop."

A mischievous twinkle glimmers in those otherwise innocent looking eyes and a wicked smirk makes its way to Sehun’s face. "Make me."

Crashing his lips onto Sehun’s own with no warning whatsoever and making the younger of the two involuntarily drop his lollipop onto the counter, Jongin smiles against the kiss, tasting a faint strawberry flavor in the other man's mouth as he guides his tongue over Sehun bottom lip, sucking and nipping on it gently in a way that drove Sehun crazy.

Halting his little nibbles to deepen the kiss, Jongin cups both sides of Sehun’s face, the younger letting out a tiny noise of appreciation when Jongin slips his tongue into his mouth.

With their tongues now swirling in each other’s mouths, Jongin tangles his fingers through Sehun’s soft black locks, hands beginning to explore down to Sehun’s neck, his shoulders, his torso and all the way down to his waist once again, taking the fabric of the skirt in between his fingers and sliding it down Sehun’s long legs until it was completely off his body and onto the kitchen floor.

"No way," Jongin breathes out, pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes, his and Sehun’s lips looking plump and completely fuckable from the rough kissing.

Of course Sehun wasn't wearing a regular pair of panties under that short skirt. Nope, he was wearing the cutest panties in existence and Jongin could literally feel all the blood in his body immediately head south to his penis. "Wow,” Jongin shakes his head. "You're just one surprise after another.”

While Jongin had gotten a good feel of the soft material of the panties when he was busy groping Sehun’s behind and sucking his face off earlier, actually seeing them on Sehun in their full glory was a different story. The were a pastel pink color with white frills and lace decorating the leg holes and waistband and an innocent little white bow in the very front. The panties, while they were absolutely adorable on their own, looked like they were made to be for Sehun, the fabric hugging Sehun’s skin in all the right places and nearly making Jongin drool.

And as cute as the panties were, Jongin wanted nothing more than to rip them off of Sehun’s body and see them on the floor.

"Wanted you to fuck me,” Sehun shrugs, now laying on his back, the already short crop-top riding up his torso and showcasing his smooth and hairless chest. 

"Fuck," Jongin groans, leaning down to leave a trail of wet and sloppy kisses all over Sehun’s flat abs and down to his hips where the lacy waistband of the panties were sitting. Jongin licks a wet stripe at Sehun’s hipbone before nuzzling his face into the baby soft skin. He then nips at the fabric of the panties before pulling them down using his teeth alone, his lips barely brushing against his boyfriend's straining erection.

Deciding that it was his turn to have a little fun, Sehun grabs Jongin by the shoulders and flipped their positions over so that he was straddling Jongin’s lap, the pink panties he was wearing now strewn onto the marble counter. The stupid lollipop long forgotten.

"Jesus Christ, you are so hot,” Jongin rasps out, his boyfriend was already a very gorgeous man on his own but having him look like this in front of him, all dressed up and needy, only made Jongin want to take him into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him, to have his hands explore and enjoy every single inch of Sehun’s body.

"Excited?” Sehun sounds way too amused, tongue swiping at his lips at the very thought of knowing that both he and Jongin were gonna have a lot of fun the very moment he was done giving Jongin a little 'show'.

"Shut up and just touch me," Jongin grits out, now completely naked as well, Sehun’s stupidly pretty face still smirking down at him.

"I dunno about that,” Sehun muses, somehow managing to still look like a fucking angel despite the utterly sinful things they were doing at the moment. "You're always teasing me so now it's my turn."

"You're such a brat," Jongin huffs, wishing that Sehun would just let him touch every part of his body to his heart's content and soon after, fuck him into the kitchen counter like he had asked him to.

"I know," Sehun chirps smugly, placing his hands right on Jongin’s hipbones before cupping Jongin’s half-hardened cock through his boxer briefs, receiving a loud moan from his boyfriend. "And yet you still keep me around."

"I can't ever say no to that pretty face," Jongin breathes out, taking Sehun by the hips and setting him right onto his lap.

"You're made of sin, you know that?" Jongin asks and Sehun only chuckles, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable on Jongin’s lap and having the audacity to add an 'innocent' little bounce to his movement as he did so, knowing full well the effect it had on his boyfriend.

Leaning his head back in frustration, Jongin breathes out a string of curses, very much wanting to rip buck his hips onto him all whilst wanting- no, needing, to run his fingers through Sehun’s hair and kiss his idiotically perfect face.

Letting out an impatient huff, Sehun grinds himself further into Jongin, only slowing down when Jongin grabs his arms.

“Wait,” Jongin stops him before he can take things further. “I need to prep you—“

“I fingered myself earlier when you were cleaning,” Sehun cuts him off impatiently, ignoring the flabbergasted look Jongin sent in his direction. 

Jongin brings the tip of his finger to Sehun’s entrance and sure enough, the younger man was loose, still dripping from the lube he had used probably less than ten minutes ago when Jongin was still washing the plates. The little shit had probably fingered himself right on the couch without Jongin even noticing.

Sultrily biting at his lower lip, and making sure that Jongin’s cock was nearly poking at his entrance, Sehun wiggled his ass, Jongin moaning at the friction whilst a grin of satisfaction found its way onto Sehun’s lips.

"S-Sehun,” Jongin moans, unintentionally arching his hips up into Sehun.

Watching the expression on Jongin’s face in amusement, Sehun only continues with his little teasing game, hand making its way to his flat abs once more before sliding down to the 'v' line that lead down to his crotch at an agonizing pace that nearly sent Jongin into hysterics because holy shit, his boyfriend was so fucking hot.

Without breaking eye contact with Jongin for even a second, Sehun wrapped his own hand around his own cock, feeling himself up for a few moments just for the fun of it.

At this point, Jongin couldn't really take it anymore. Sehun was touching himself right on top of him and letting out the most sinful of moans.

"Nini,” Sehun gasps in absolute ecstasy, still jerking himself off right on top of his boyfriend.

"Fuck,” Jongin curses, his cock still very much in between Sehun’s perfect ass cheeks.

Moaning wordlessly with his face flushing a pretty pink, droplets of precum had spilled out of Sehun’s cock and right at Jongin’s stomach, the older of the two not minding the slightest bit for he was too focused on the beautiful creature on top of him.

"Ah...ah ah...Jongin,” Sehun moans, the sound loud, obscene and ever so erotic, Jongin wanted to play it over and over again because he was as sure as Hell he would never get tired of hearing those noises.

Wasting no time in lifting Sehun by his hips, Jongin connected their lips together once again, Sehun accepting the kiss wholeheartedly and letting Jongin’s tongue take total control.

Sehun moaned blissfully at the passionate albeit sloppy kiss, savoring every bit of Jongin’s lips as their tongues moved together in a practiced ease, already very much used to being in each other's mouths, Sehun only breaking away from it when he felt drops of come drip from his cock.

"Ride me, baby," Jongin says in between a breath and a moan and Sehun’s expression brightens, not just because he could ride his boyfriend's very large cock (it was one of his favorite hobbies, really) but also because Jongin had called him 'baby' and that alone was enough to make Sehun very excited, said excitement showing through his crotch area, which was poking at Jongin’s come-stained abs.

Setting himself down right on the older man’s cock, Sehun began bouncing at a rhythmic pace, Jongin watching the scene intently as his messy hair fell to his face, high moans of 'yeah Sehun, just like that' and 'you're so beautiful,' along with Sehun’s gasps of pleasure begin filling the air.

Feeling the arousal at the bottom of his belly, Sehun picks up his pace, Jongin’s hands now clutching at his waist and the younger letting out cries of pleasure. The words 'Jongin', 'fuck' and 'oh my God' filling the air alongside the sound of skin against skin while Jongin himself tried to give Sehun a hand by thrusting into him harder.

Jongin, who honestly felt like he had been in Heaven for God knows how long, came at the same time his boyfriend had, semen spilling all over his torso and underneath Sehun’s legs and ass but none of them really cared, only caring about pleasuring each other and making the other happy.

Letting out their last orgasm and enjoying the bliss that shook through both their bodies, Sehun sighed in pure content before collapsing right next to Jongin, both of them basking in the sweet afterglow of sex for what seemed like forever until the older of the two reluctantly peeled himself off of Sehun, making his way to one of the bathrooms to fetch a washcloth to clean the two of them up, which made Sehun pout a little because he very much wanted to cuddle with Jongin after a good round of hot and steamy sex.

Reaching his arms up and frowning a little at Jongin, who looked about done wiping away the mess from both himself and Sehun, the taller whines childishly, wanting to bask in the afterglow of sex with his boyfriend cuddling him, Jongin’s toned arms wrapped around him while kissing his forehead.

"Cuddle me," Sehun all but demands and Jongin wants to coo. Jongin was a firm believer that there were only a small handful of things in the world that were cuter than Oh Sehun because let's face it, Jongin could never resist Sehun’s pouty lips and puppy dog eyes even if his life depended on it.

"You really are such a baby sometimes," Jongin remarks, circling his arms around Sehun’s middle protectively, nuzzling his neck and smiling into the other man’s skin like the perfect big spoon (to an equally perfect little spoon).

"Yeah but I'm your baby," Sehun reminds him with a happy wiggle and the most sunshine-filled expression Jongin had ever seen in his life.

"Unfortunately, you are. Now please get off of me, babe, as much as I love cuddling you, the kitchen counter isn't really the best place to do it."

 

 

——

 

"There really are easier ways to get my attention,” Jongin says, lifting up the covers and scooting over to his side of the bed. “You didn’t have to dress up all pretty for me, babe.”

"But this is so much more fun," Sehun giggles, crawling over to where his boyfriend was laying, clad in only one of Jongin’s old t-shirts and a different pair of panties, these ones being a cute baby blue color with yet another white bow on the front. “And I don’t hear any complaints about the outfit.”

"Why did you even get these?" Jongin inquires, inserting his finger into one of the leg holes of the panties and gingerly feeling the cotton material in between his fingers.

“Jongdae hyung recommended them, he said they felt really comfortable," Sehun said with a shrug and Jongin made a face.

"Are you saying he wore—“

"Yep."

"Gross," Jongin shakes his head, as if trying to shake away the visual from his mind.

"I'm sure Baekhyun hyung enjoyed it very much," Sehun grins suggestively, making Jongin groan. "Jongdae hyung was walking a little funny a few days ago now that I think about it."

"Ew, don't put drill that mental image even further in my head," Jongin shivers in disgust, shutting his eyes close 

"You should probably thank him though, the whole outfit I was wearing earlier was his idea."

"I really don't want to talk about hyung while your ass is pressed up against me like this."

"Awww, but it's always so fun to see you so flustered," Sehun comments, poking Jongin’s cheek with his finger.

"You're disgusting, babe."

"You didn't seem too bothered by it earlier," Sehun remarks knowingly.

"That's because you're hot and I love you," Jongin lifts up the covers and draped them over his boyfriend's form, which was pressed up right against his, to keep him warm and comfortable.

"I ordered more panties and skirts earlier today,” Sehun informs him in a matter-of-factly tone. "Maybe you can wear something pretty too and we can match.”

“And why would we do that?”

Sehun looks at him as if the answer is obvious. “Duh. It’s cute. Other couples have matching t-shirts, we can wear matching cute panties and skirts, it’ll be our thing from now on.”

"I’ll think about it,” Jongin smiles, resting his chin on top of the crown of dark ebony locks.

“You better.”

“I love you, Sehun.” Jongin kisses Sehun right on the nose, staring into his eyes with the fondest, most adoring look on his face.

“I love you too, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy !! Also, feel free to leave requests for future fics !! I ship most Sehun ships but Sekai and Chanhun are my mains.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading!


End file.
